


Hard Ride.

by Sistxh



Category: Star Wars, Star Wars - All Media Types, Star Wars Sequel Trilogy
Genre: F/M
Language: Italiano
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-09-02
Updated: 2018-09-02
Packaged: 2019-07-05 21:25:57
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,213
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15872031
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Sistxh/pseuds/Sistxh
Summary: Rey è intenta a concludere l'ennesimo scambio con Unkar Plutt, quando incontra Kylo Ren, comandate della Finalizer.Ma vi è un problema; lo speeder di Kylo ha un malfunzionamento. Rey riuscirà a ripararlo?Dal testo:"La strinse a sé, il suo corpo era caldo e tonico, confortante al tatto. La sua mascella prominente si curvò con grazia, mentre la sollevava e la poggiava sulla sella dello speeder. Il suo corpo era scolpito, braccia forti, cosce e polpacci audaci, petto e addome fermi. Una meraviglia."Non credo che sia la cosa giusta da fare." sussurrò Rey, scuotendo la testa.Kylo poggiò la fronte fermamente contro la sua, percepì così tanta passione e dolore."Mi fai desiderare cose impossibili, Rey... mi rendi avventato” poi, la baciò."





	Hard Ride.

``**_Hard Ride._**  
  
                                                                                                                                                                _Jakku, Starship Graveyard._    
                                                      
Aveva appena varcato l'uscita del Ravanger, un tempo considerata una delle più grandi e potenti navi da guerra militari mai costruite dall'Impero Galattico, ormai ridotta ad un semplice relitto. Numerose navi spaziali si erano accumulate sulle dune del deserto di Jakku, in seguito all'omonima battaglia, che aveva posto fine alla Guerra Civile Galattica in favore della Nuova Repubblica. Un tempo Jakku era stato un mondo verdeggiante con foreste e torrenti d'acqua, alcune calamità lo avevano trasformato in un arido globo, ma questo lei non poteva saperlo. Quando Rey fu abbandonata sulla superficie, il pianeta si era ridotto in una landa desertica già da tempo. Imparò in fretta che l'unico modo per ricavare le porzioni di cibo necessarie per la sopravvivenza era divenire una Scavanger, vivere cercando pezzi di ricambio, resti di astronavi e altre tecnologie militari da rivendere a Unkar Plutt, l'umanoide al comando dell'Avamposto di Niima.  
  
Tuttavia, prima di essere al servizio di Unkar Plutt, aveva lavorato per altre persone: alcune come Ivan Troade e Mashra erano state molto gentili con lei; altre l'esatto contrario, arrivando a considerarla addirittura loro proprietà. Col tempo però le sue abilità erano cresciute, e di conseguenza anche la sua autostima. Unkar Plutt notò il suo potenziale, la aiutò, disse agli altri scavenger di lasciarla stare altrimenti sarebbero stati eliminati. Era la migliore che Plutt aveva e voleva continuare ad utilizzarla come fonte di acquisizioni. All'inizio Unkar era rude e rozzo con lei, un giorno però Rey gli salvò la vita. L'umanoide era stato rapito dalla banda di Zendiat, a causa di un debito non saldato. Dopo il salvataggio Unkar andò via senza dire nemmeno grazie, però il mattino seguente lei aveva trovato fuori dalla sua casa una cassa con almeno trenta razioni, a dimostrazione che Unkar nutriva rispetto nei suoi confronti.  
  
Quando uscì dalla Ravenger, il calore cadde su di lei, così arido che i polmoni le sembravano andare a fuoco. La sabbia brillava negli intensi raggi bianchi del sole, i vestiti di Rey erano estremamente umidi e appiccicosi. Si sfilò gli occhiali, che aveva ricavato modellando le lenti di un casco Stormtrooper, e anche il copricapo, che le avvolgeva a testa in un caldo sudore. La brezza rigida del deserto soffiava sabbia, Rey guardò il nulla davanti a lei, aveva il respiro pesante, si sentiva andare a fuoco, le sue labbra erano screpolate e la sua lingua secca, desiderante acqua fredda.   
Prese la sua borraccia e la aprì sperando di soddisfare la sete, ma rimase letteralmente a bocca asciutta, il liquido era terminato. Gettò il capo all'indietro ed aprì la bocca mentre colpiva il recipiente cercando di far scorrere le ultime gocce, ma niente. Di scatto chiuse la borraccia, poi sistemò meglio la tracolla dell'enorme borsone che usava per riporre i pezzi di ricambio che trovava. Cominciò ad avanzare, ogni passo sprofondava nella sabbia rovente, l'aria era densa e nebbiosa, nella mano destra reggeva un bastone da combattimento; già in passato lo aveva usato per allontanare i malintenzionati che si aggiravano nei relitti e nei mercati neri. Raggiunse lo speeder che aveva costruito lei stessa, agganciò il borsone al veicolo e partì per raggiungere l'Avanposto di Niima.   
  
Durante il tragitto passò di fronte a quella che era divenuta la sua casa, costruita dai resti di un AT-AT abbattuto durante la Battaglia di Jakku. La prima volta che lo aveva ispezionato, lo aveva considerato inadatto, ma poi aveva trovato un piccolo fiore verde con delle spine che cresceva dai pochi millimetri di sabbia che si erano riversati nella struttura e aveva capito che se un fiore così piccolo poteva sopravvivere lì, allora avrebbe potuto anche lei. Aveva continuato a raccogliere fiori come quello, per ricordarsi che la bellezza poteva essere trovata ovunque, anche su una discarica come Jakku.   
  
                                  _Jakku, Niima Outpost._  
  
Quando arrivò all'avamposto il sole aveva raggiunto il punto più alto nel cielo. Rey si era subito messa in fila per scambiare qualcosa con quella che sarebbe stata la sua cena. Arrivò il suo turno e dopo aver salutato Unkar Plutt, dispose il pezzo più importante che aveva trovato sul bancone di fronte a lei. L'umanoide afferrò l'oggetto con la sua mano grassa, le dita corte e massicce. Lo guardò con finto interesse, mugolò profondamente poi disse: "Per questo mezza porzione."   
Rey sgranò gli occhi "La settimana scorsa, mi hai dato una porzione completa." controbatté con tono calmo, abituata ormai alle truffe di Plutt.  
Lui la ignorò completamente "Invece... per lo speeder..."   
"Cosa?" Rey corrugò la fronte. Unkar Plutt le diede le spalle, poi si rigirò sbattendo sul bancone una quantità di porzioni che Rey non aveva mai visto simultaneamente.  
"Sessanta porzioni!" annunciò Plutt.  
La ragazza subito si avvicinò per controllare, quasi non le sembravano reali. Voleva accettare, ma poi si rese conto che se gli avesse dato lo speeder avrebbe faticato cento volte in più per andare alla ricerca di altri pezzi. Non doveva farsi ingannare da lui. Le persone in fila dietro di lei si stavano spazientendo.   
Rey si girò di scatto e gridò: "Silenzio!" ritornò a guardare Plutt, che sorrideva divertito "In realtà non è in vendita."  
L'espressione dell'umanoide tramutò all'improvviso, sembrava terrorizzato mentre guardava qualcosa, anzi qualcuno alle spalle della ragazza. "Cosa c'è ora!?" chiese lei irritata girandosi lentamente.   
  
Quando lo vide restò pietrificata, un uomo alto, dal fisico possente, robusto, poderoso. Indossava una lunga veste nera e un mantello del medesimo colore, la cosa che la colpì maggiormente fu l'imponente maschera che gli copriva il volto.  
"Ragazzina," annunciò l'uomo, la sua voce risultava metallica "Levati dai piedi."  
Rey notò che aveva una spada laser agganciata alla grande cintura da combattimento. Un Jedi. La ragazza mandò giù un groppo di saliva, prese la sua mezza porzione e filò via a passi svelti, intimorita da quello sconosciuto. Ma prima di essere abbastanza lontana lo sentì chiedere informazioni su un droide. Rey decise di non intromettersi, consapevole delle voci che incolpavano gli stranieri in visita su Jakku di portare sempre guai. Ritornò al suo speeder e ne vide un altro parcheggiato accanto: telaio in niello, motore in lega d'alluminio e vetro anteriore in calcite, decisamente lo speeder più elegante e tenebroso che avesse mai visto. Non le ci volle molto a capire chi fosse il proprietario, doveva starne lontana, tuttavia aveva la voglia di saltarci su. Purtroppo proprio mentre stava per avvicinarsi, vide da lontano lo straniero camminare verso di lei a grandi falcate.    
Rey fece finta di sistemare qualcosa nel suo borsone, l'uomo la guardò sospettoso attraverso la maschera e senza dire niente si mese in sella allo speeder. Rey lo vide premere il pulsante d'accensione svariate volte, ma nulla, il veicolo non partiva.   
"Probabilmente è un problema al motore." le parole le uscirono d'istinto e subito se ne pentì.   
Lo straniero si voltò a guardarla "Cosa hai detto?"  
"Potrei dare un'occhiata, sono esperta di meccanica," spiegò Rey "Ovviamente voglio qualcosa in cambio."   
Non ebbe la reazione che sperava, l'uomo si avvicinò a lei pericolosamente.  
"Pensi di potermi fregare, ragazzina? Chi ti credi di essere?"  
Rey raddrizzò la schiena, stanca di essere sminuita e con tutto l'orgoglio che aveva gli rispose "Mi chiamo Rey, sono una scavenger indipendente, libera da debiti, al servizio di un piccolo mercante di nome Unkar Plutt."  
"Sei... sei..." lo straniero cercò di controllarsi. "Non hai niente. Tu non sei niente!"  
"Al contrario," ribatté lei "tutto quello che ho sono la mia libertà e il mio orgoglio. Quanto alla mia identità, ti ho appena detto chi sono, tu invece chi sei?" chiese temeraria. L'uomo temporeggiò, era indeciso.  
"Kylo Ren, comandante della Finalizer."   
Rey non aveva idea di chi fosse. "Okay, Kylo... accetti il mio aiuto?"  
Ren annuì "Pagherò Plutt per farti ricevere cento razioni."  
Rey era incredula, al solo pensiero le venne l'acquolina in bocca, si sarebbe potuta riposare per mesi. "Affare fatto."  
  
                                                                                                                                                                                  _Jakku, Deep Desert._  
  
Si trovavano all'esterno della casa di Rey, lei era piegata sulle ginocchia intenta a lavorare, come aveva previsto il problema era al motore. Kylo invece se ne stava appoggiato al sedile dello speeder, con le braccia incrociate e guardava l'orizzonte, in completo silenzio.  
"Non hai caldo?" chiese Rey all'improvviso, lui si voltò a guardarla "Potresti almeno toglierti la maschera."   
Kylo ridacchiò leggermente "Manca ancora molto?"   
"No, tra un po' dovrei aver finito." rispose Rey prima di sbadigliare.  
"Stanca?" ed eccolo di nuovo, quel tocco di ansia nella sua voce, e si stava toccando i capelli. Era un segno di nervosismo? Rey lo trovò accattivante, e quasi confortante che anche lui fosse nervoso.  
"No, io sono..." Cercò di finire la frase e un altro sbadiglio le uscì dalla bocca. "Sto bene." disse alzandosi in piedi.  
"Sei stanca." Con sua sorpresa, non sembrava deluso. "Hai bisogno di riposare?"  
Si stava preoccupando per lei? "Starò bene, devo solo terminare il lavoro." Rey sentì uno sbuffo provenire da dietro le spalle, si girò e lo vide. Aveva rimosso la maschera.  
  
Era l'uomo più bello che avesse mai visto, quello dei sogni di ogni donna. Aveva una pelle liscia e impeccabile, come un lenzuolo di stoffa ben fatta. I suoi capelli neri come la mezzanotte erano spessi e lucenti, i tratti del suo viso forti e molto definiti, le sopracciglia erano scure e scendevano verso il basso in un'espressione seria. Gli occhi erano di un affascinante colore profondo, le sue labbra morbide e mature erano molto attraenti ed accattivanti, Rey non poté fare a meno di arrossire mentre immaginava di baciarlo.   
"Sai," la sua voce le fece tremare le ginocchia "Potremmo fare qualcos'altro." pacatamente si avvicinò a lei.  
La strinse a sé, il suo corpo era caldo e tonico, confortante al tatto. La sua mascella prominente si curvò con grazia, mentre la sollevava e la poggiava sulla sella dello speeder. Il suo corpo era scolpito, braccia forti, cosce e polpacci audaci, petto e addome fermi. Una meraviglia.   
"Non credo che sia la cosa giusta da fare." sussurrò Rey, scuotendo la testa. Kylo poggiò la fronte fermamente contro la sua, percepì così tanta passione e dolore.   
"Mi fai desiderare cose impossibili, Rey." si stava appoggiando, con il suo alito caldo le sfiorava le labbra, "Mi rendi avventato” poi, la baciò.  
Quando le labbra di Kylo si schiantarono inaspettatamente sulle sue, il mondo iniziò a girare più veloce intorno a lei. Le sembrava completamente privo di esperienza nel baciare, mordicchiò avidamente le sue labbra e quando lei cercò di approfondire il bacio sembrò sorpreso quanto un ragazzino. Aveva mai baciato una donna, prima?   
  
Fortunatamente Kylo fu abbastanza flessibile da permetterle di prendere il controllo della sua bocca, facendo girare la lingua a suo piacimento. Le sue mani raggiunsero il fondoschiena di Rey, palpandolo lentamente, le loro labbra si muovevano in armonia. Le sue mani viaggiarono e si insinuarono sotto il tessuto della tunica.  
Kylo si staccò dalle sue labbra "Posso?" domandò e Rey annuì leggermente. Gliela tolse di dosso, poi si chinò e le lasciò una scia di baci umidi e freddi sul ventre caldo, facendola sussultare.   
Le slacciò i pantaloni e li fece scivolare lungo le gambe, Rey era nuda sotto il suo sguardo bollente, e lui ancora vestito, doveva pareggiare le cose. Le mani di Rey raggiunsero il cinturone, lo aprì e cadde a terra con un tonfo, poi Kylo si tolse la tunica. Rey poggiò la mano sul cavallo dei suoi pantaloni, sul notevole rigonfiamento e strinse mentre lei si mordeva il labbro. Lo sentì gemere e piegò la testa all'indietro "Ti prego..." sussurrò Kylo mentre Rey gli toglieva i pantaloni.   
Ora erano entrambi nudi. Kylo si prese un momento per osservarla, portò le mani ai lati del suo viso e la baciò, poi la fece girare. La schiena di lei contro il suo petto.  
"Rilassati." disse Kylo, notando che si era irrigidita. Poggiò la mano sul suo seno e lo palpò lentamente, prendendo fra le dita il capezzolo.   
Ren stava rendendo il tutto una tortura e Rey cominciò a gemere silenziosamente. Le lasciò un bacio sulla mascella, smise di torturare i suoi seni e la fece piegare sul sedile dello Speeder, Rey sentì la sua erezione premere contro il sedere.   
Kylo si fece spazio, poi entrò, rubando un rumoroso gemito a Rey. Era grande, incredibilmente grande. Dopo un po' la sua intimità si abituò alla sensazione, e lui cominciò ad entrare ed uscire velocemente, facendole percepire tutta la sua lunghezza. Rey non riusciva a stare ferma, istintivamente alzò la schiena, ma la mano di Kylo era già pronta a spingerla giù.  "Tienilo alzato." le sussurrò Kylo, riferendosi al suo sedere. Riprese con le spinte veloci ed emise un suono gutturale, che mandò Rey in estasi. Lo speeder iniziò a spostarsi leggermente, ad ogni spinta di Ren, ma Rey voleva di più. Portò la mano in mezzo alle gambe, sopra la sua entrata e poggiò le dita sul suo nocciolo, muovendole in movimenti circolari. Kylo si lasciò andare grazie a quella visione, assieme a lui anche Rey. La scavenger aveva risvegliato qualcosa in lui, cosa che nessun'altra donna era mai riuscita a fare. Erano faccia a faccia, adesso. Kylo le lasciò un bacio fugace sulle labbra.  
"Ci rincontreremo mai?" gli chiese Rey, ancora scossa dalle sensazioni provate.  
Aveva il fiato corto ma la sua voce era piena di speranza.  
"Da qualche parte oltre il bene e il male... ci incontreremo lì."  



End file.
